


Fenris' cold feet

by jumpintigger



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpintigger/pseuds/jumpintigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trekking to Sundermount in full winter was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris' cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on the kmeme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9086.html?thread=37938302

Trekking to Sundermount in full winter was _cold_. Even more when the pale sun was going down, taking away even the littlest warm.  
  
Hawke rolled his shoulders, dropping down his sack with a loud thump "Let's stop here and camp. Anders, we need a fire running before we'll freeze to death." The ever-practical rogue didn't stop moving while giving orders to his companions "Varric, off with me checking the perimeter, I think setting some traps could be a good idea" and with a glance to the last member of their little group "Fenris, go find some wood, take everything you can and even more" he was gone.  
  
Anders was already tending a little fire, just some leaves inside a circle of stone when Fenris went back, setting the branches near to the mage who thanked him with a little, warm smile. "You alright?"  
  
With a brief nod and a "mh-mh" as only answer the warrior sat close to Anders, opening his feathered coat to bury his feet in its warm, pressing them under the mage's left thigh with a small sound of relief.  
  
"What are you doing?" the mage glanced surprised to the elf, immediately looking around for any sign of their missing companions. Thank to the Maker, they were still alone.  
  
Fenris scooted even closer, mumbling something intelligible. With a loud sigh the mage reached the elf's left foot with his hand and winced.  
  
"Maker, but you're freezing! You know love, you should really start wearing boots, at least in winter..." shaking his head, Anders let out a little flow of heating magic, rubbing soothingly his thumbs on Fenris's feet. “The others will be away for a little while” he added, giving his lover a small, chaste kiss on the lips “Don't worry, I'll warm you up”.  
  
Fenris smiled.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first writing attempt ever in a language that is not my own. Constructive criticism is welcome, I know I’ve still a lot to learn.


End file.
